My Flavor Days
My flavor days '''(my taste day) '''is the second opening of WataDesu by Souichi Sakagami. Lyrics Full version Rōmaji= Mai × fur ē b ā deizu ~ tsu! Yama nari? Kimama mair t do tani ari? Nando mo! Kibun jojo ū kyūjūshō ↗↗dakara futon futtobashi ≡ 3 iron meron tabe chau mon itsumo Go my way! Gomakasazu ☆ iraira o tame tatte tameiki nanka tsukanai o saifu no nakami ga Fina toro deizu amashi ~ yuwa bitāteisuto hajikeru merodī wa chamecha shakariki! Bikkuri shita Σ (° ro ° 〃) Chi ～ Yobittoyakimochiyakina Unmei Tenohira Ittaizentai Nan Dai! ? Yari ho ~ mai ni chi ima kirameku i ~ ē i! Kibun dandan da daradara ~ demo ne Don Mai mai age kon'nan dondon donto koi! Kekka → futan futatabi? Jishin daitai tairyōnanode muri shinai furi ☆ 彡 Teki maō taoshicha e ♡ tsuneni Go easy! Borutēji ⤴ furafuraraifu datte shirahata nante furanai meron pan urikire kirekire \ (* `∧)) / dakedo fuki Shake yuru u ~ īkuya wa mochi betāfīruzu wagamama rizumuna atafuta ayafuya !? Do kkiri suru ̄ (D D !!) Kyoton'na ky ō moichinichi harukaze doko fuku sutten dotten gatten gotsug a asobase! Fuwa toro deizu amashi ~ yuwa bit ā teisuto hajikeru merod wa wa chamecha shakariki shaki yuru u ~ ī kuya wa mochi bet ā f ī r w w ī wagamama rizumuna atafuta ayafuya !? Bikkuri shita (ro ro ゚ ゚ chi chi chi chi ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ etta etta etta etta etta y etta z i z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z z |-| Kanji= ふわとろデイズ　あましゅわビターテイスト はじけるメロディー　はちゃめちゃしゃかりき! びっくりした∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)　ちょびっとやきもちやきな 運命手の平・・・ いったいぜんたい何だい!?　やりほ～まいにちー 今　きらめく　Yeah! 気分だんだん↓　だらだら～　でもね ドンマイ　舞い上げ 困難どんどん　どんと来い!　結果→ 負担　再び・・・? 自信だいたい　大量　なので　　 無理　しない振り☆彡 　 敵　魔王　倒しちゃえ♡ 常にGo easy! ボルテージ⤴ フラフラライフだって　白旗なんて振らない メロンパン売り切れキレキレ＼(*｀∧´)／　だけど吹っキレたっ! しゃきゆるウィーク やわもちベターフィールズ わがままリズムな　　あたふた　あやふや!? どっきりする∑(￣Д￣!)　きょとんな今日も一日 春風どこ吹く・・・ すってんどってんがってん　ご都合あそばせ!! ふわとろデイズ　あましゅわビターテイスト はじけるメロディー　はちゃめちゃしゃかりき しゃきゆるウィーク やわもちベターフィールズ わがままリズムな　　あたふた　あやふや!? びっくりした∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)　ちょびっとやきもちやきな 運命手の平・・・ いったいぜんたい何だい　やりほ～まいにちー 絶対永代やりたい　よくぼ～だいいちー 来る!?　ミラクルッ!!! |-| English= My × flavor × days set! A mountain? My own road Do you have valleys? Because it is a sudden rise ↗↗ Futon broom 3 Controversy Melon Eaten Always Go my way! Good luck ☆ I've saved my annoyance and there's no sigh The contents of your wallet are Nainai Σ (゚ д lllll) But I care! Fuwatoro Days Amashawa bitter taste Peeling Melody Shame! I was surprised (∑ 〃 〃 ち ょ) little bit The fate of the hand ... What the heck is it all? Now sparkling Yeah! I'm feeling ↓ だ ら-But Donmai dance It's difficult and hard to come! Results → Burden again ...? Because it is a large amount of confidence Do not overdo it ☆ 振 り Enemy Devil king defeat Always Go easy! I don't shake white flags Melon bread sold out Kirekire \ (* `∧ ') / But I blow it! Easy Week Yawamochi Better Fields A selfish rhythm The lid Ayafu! Where the spring breeze blows ... I'm sorry I'm sorry! Fuwatoro Days Amashawa bitter taste Melting Melody Easy Week Yawamochi Better Fields A selfish rhythm The lid Ayafu! I was surprised (∑ 〃 〃 little) little bit The fate of the hand ... What the heck is it? I want to do perpetually forever. Come !? Miracle !!! Category:Theme songs Category:Watadesu Category:Songs Category:Trial & Error